


Not So Solitary Confinement (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Relationships: Caroline & Justine (Persona Series), Caroline/Justine/Inmate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Silent Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adult Confidant AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675433) by ScruffyTurtles. 



"Up and at 'em, inmate!"

Strident clangs of a baton striking the metal bars of the prison cell followed the bossy shouts of the pushy warden, slowly bringing the prisoner into consciousness. With a wince, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed, waiting for his sight to unblur so he could figure out what was going on. His hands were heavy, tied together by manacles, and the iron ball that would've been attached to his feet sat on the other end of the cell, offering him no harm. The sight of the two blonde keepers, in their pristine black and blue uniforms, and the soft violet light of the dangling lamp above their heads made him groan in distress. "Not again..."

"Yes again," said the warden not holding the baton, instead clutching a clipboard. Her voice was extremely less bossy, but for some reason, ten times firmer. Shame it didn't last too long.

"When you're in the Velvet Room, you oughta sit up straight and open your ears, at the very least!" The loud warden alerted.

That wasn't the first time he'd heard that name, 'the Velvet Room,' though everything felt so alien to him, especially seeing as, not a minute ago, he was beginning to fall asleep at his trusty, comfy bed, and now he was being rudely woken up by two women in similar uniform, similar stances... Hell, they'd very well be the mirror image of one another, what with the platinum golden hair and bright yellow eyes, if it wasn't for one of them styling her locks with double buns, and the other sporting a rather intricately braided ponytail. "The fuck is a 'Velvet Room' though?" he dared ask.

"Wait, you don't know yet?!" The warden with the ponytail, the louder one, gasped. "Well, it's high time you met--"

"Actually, Justine..." The buns-clad warden called out, showing her the annotations on her clipboard. The bossy keeper cocked an eyebrow, and the longer her eyes scanned the annotations, the wider they opened, and more unnerved she became.

"What the fuck, Justine!" Caroline complained. "Next week?! Igor will only be here NEXT WEEK! Why in Philemon's name is he here tonight, then?!"

"I mean," the guy inside the jail cell started; "I know this is my dream, so if two hot policewomen want to fight over me while I sleep, I'm all for--"

"SHUT UP, INMATE!!!" Justine rose a leg and kicked the iron bars, making far more of a scene than actual noise. Instead of actually giving the inmate a jumpscare, the only thing the warden managed was to give him a clear upskirt view of her panties.

"Alright," he said, a sly smirk across his expression, which didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and Justine. As he nodded and cast them a perverted grin, they realized he wasn't just interested in knowing what he was doing there: he was interested in THEM.

It was hard not to be enticed by them. As they wore tight police officer-like setups, with jet black miniskirts that barely covered their upper thighs, eyepatches over one eye each, a suspender-like strap that went over one shoulder that was hugged by their high C-cup breasts as it pretty much disappeared in their cleavage, long-sleeved navy blue jackets with a loosely assembled tie around their necks, leather gloves and thigh-high black socks under their high heeled boots, they looked like a full snack and a half. (Oh, and Caroline also wore navy blue laced panties.)

The realization that the inmate was probably musing over her panties made Caroline blush and stomp her feet, gripping the baton on her hand so fiercely, veins in her temple popped up. "You cease your thinking THIS instant, inmate! Or else I'm gonna--"

"Hey, Caroline," Justine pouted; "didn't you...?"

"What?" The feisty warden turned to her twin, approaching her as they began to whisper. "Why did you even bring him here if you knew Igor wouldn't be around?"

"You WERE saying you wanted to see him again, so I put him in the schedule myself," Justine shrugged, which made Caroline's eye twitch.

"You shouldn't have done that! Now we have a... BIG problem in our hands!... I mean, I kinda like his feistiness in a way or another..." Caroline spoke up, her demeanor slowly shifting from annoyed to somewhat excited.

"I don't know," Justine whispered back; "not really MY type."

"What?! How can he not be your type?" Caroline protested, looking back at the inmate, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, casting them a daring smirk. "I like 'em when they're rowdy. Makes it so much more exciting when we get to break them," she bit into her lower lips.

"That's where we differ. I don't like breaking them. I like them when they're meeker," Justine shrugged. "It's just easier to keep them in line when they're obedient."

"I see where you're coming from. We'll have to agree to disagree, I guess," Caroline tapped the baton against her own knee softly, just fidgeting with the stick as she entertained a twisted thought, proceeding to smirk at Justine. "You think he has a big dick?"

Justine immediately blushed, half hiding her flustered face behind the clipboard while letting out a surprised yelp. Still, she examined the inmate up and down and could only come to one answer: "Only one way to find out."

"Atta girl," Caroline smiled widely, giving Justine's ass a quick swat. The twin wardens then looked at one another and almost silently agreed on their next move. "The Silent Circle?"

"The Silent Circle."

Finally, Caroline took a couple of steps towards the prison cell and, eyeballing the inmate, cracked a devilish smile and rose one hand. "Consider yourself lucky," she said; "because Justine and I are taking full responsibility for your rehabilitation today." And with a snap of her fingers, the cell door was unlocked and opened on its own. As the iron bars slid to the side harmlessly, the inmate couldn't help but be amused by the situation.

"Cool trick," he quipped; "my wrists are next, right?"

"Nope!" Caroline's impish smile grew even wider as she used the baton to hook the prisoner closer to her and towards the center of the circular chamber where they were in by sliding it behind the chains between his arms and yanking him, pulling him from the cage and pushing him onto the wooden table that sat in the absolute center.

The soft blue and golden carpet with a massive "V" embroidered was too soft for an ambiance like a prison quarter. As he looked around, he realized he was in a cylindrical chamber, with prison cells exactly like his built into the walls, and... Apparently no exits. "What IS this place?!" He finally asked; "and how did YOU two get here?"

"You ask the wrong questions," Justine finally spoke up, approaching the prisoner and coming extremely close to him. Caroline joined her as the twin wardens surrounded the inmate, pressing their breasts against his arms. While the ponytailed guard put her clipboard aside and proceeded to trace the shape of his face with a finger, the one with the hair buns toyed with her baton, sliding it all over his body. "We're in a place where things like common sense have no bearing... Not in the way you're thinking of, at least."

"You're here because you have to be, and the way you were brought here doesn't really matter," Caroline purred; "so instead of being so persnickety about things... Enjoy and be thankful for the fact we're here to guide you through your process of rehab."

"Rehab? For what?!" The inmate grunted. "I'm not some kind of criminal or recovering addict--"

"That's what you think," Caroline said seductively, as the baton found its way to his crotch. The bat circled around his groin for a little before sliding between his legs, 'cupping' his nether parts as the warden smiled like a black widow ready to attack. "It'll do you plenty of good not to question this. We know far, FAR more about who you are and stand for than you can fathom."

"But for this to work, we may need to draw a couple of things from you," Justine added, her fingers tracing his lips, the now flustered male looking between the two hot as sin wardens pressing themselves against him without knowing what to do. "It's the first step of the process, and we urge that you behave properly."

"B-Behave?" He protested halfheartedly. "I-I mean, I'm not against having a field day with two pretty girls like you guys, but..."

"Then why are you stuttering like you're gonna malfunction?" Caroline grinned, now her whole hand making its way to his crotch. Far warmer and more decisive than anything the baton could try to accomplish, Caroline's inside hand grabbed the inmate's crotch whole, cupping his sex on her palm, eliciting a dubious noise from him, somewhere between a growl and a yelp.

"You were right, Caroline," Justine smirked at her other self; "I can see where he could be my type as well."

"And to answer your question, Justine," Caroline smirked back; "I think he does. I can feel it swelling!" She said, before giving his balls and engorging cock a good squeeze over the fabric of his blue and white striped uniform.

"Should we begin the... 'process' then?" Justine grinned, her free hand making its way to her tie as she started loosening it up.

Caroline didn't answer that with words. Instead, she just shoved the inmate onto the table, laying him across the glossy hardwood surface. He had no reaction to their offensive, as it seemed like the shackles around his wrists weighed heavier and heavier the more he tried to shake free from them... And it had become a matter of whether he did want to resist them. After all, dream or otherwise, you don't reject two hotties who are rubbing themselves against you by being wimpy... Right?

What threw him off about them was how forward they were about it. Justine (as he figured he'd remembered by now being the one with the ponytail) pressed his upper body against the surface of the table, her digits clawing at the buttons on his upper garment, while Caroline grabbed the brim of his pants and seductively (but still forcefully) slid it down his legs.

And then, of course, it happened. As Caroline had already been grabbling at his sex, all it took for it to spring into view in all of its pulsating, stiff glory was enough fabric coming down his legs. As the inmate's cock stood at attention, a bead of pre already building up atop his crown, the twin wardens stared at it, and then at one another, as if both had been thrown into a trance of heat and lust.

"Yeah... This'll do it," Caroline nodded and immediately grabbed that cock by the root, lowering her head into it and making his meat disappear between her lips. The sudden rush of warmth as his wang was absorbed by Caroline's mouth made his entire body shiver. By this moment, Justine had given up on trying to pry his shirt open as her hand slid down his body and found the root of his pecker, holding it for Caroline. The pushy warden gleefully started to bob her head up and down, brushing her tongue across the skin of his sex and allowing the throbbing tip to caress her throat on the way down, humming to her other self in happiness as having her hands free allowed her to do away with her own clothing, her hands moving to her tie to get rid of it.

"Is THIS y-your idea of... rehabilitation?" The inmate whimpered as he did the only thing he could with his hands, bringing them behind his head as his nails gripped the edge of the sturdy table. The answer didn't come in words, but rather with a second face approaching his dick: it was Justine's turn to cop a taste of that meat, licking the shaft that was already coated with Caroline's saliva. Her head bobbed in unison with Caroline's, as they worked his dick as a tag team.

Seeing Justine getting in the mood, Caroline rose her head and stopped sucking his cock, gently holding Justine by the base of her ponytail and leading her mouth to the prick. The calmer warden had the same lack of resistance that Caroline had, the whole of that obelisk disappearing between her cheeks, the swollen tip brushing against the back of her throat on the come-down. Caroline grinned as she clutched her baton with one hand, the other firmly digging their nails into his groin as she proceeded to suck his balls into her mouth.

"Holy--" He howled before biting into his lower lips, feeling as Caroline boldly sucked and milked his balls, both of them inside her mouth, almost as if she was pumping them to give Justine even more batter when she'd be done. The tip of her baton traced the girth of his thigh before naughtily prodding at his perineum, scratching the underside of his balls while she tugged softly on the skin sack, while Justine bobbed up and down almost frantically, her hums disappearing amidst the slurping noises her mouth made as she worked his cock, a thick, runny coat of saliva oozing down the shaft and wetting Caroline's face and dripping on the table.

His ballsack came out of Caroline's mouth with a wet pop; a dark giggle came from the sadistic warden as she quickly started pawing at her twin's clothing, getting rid of her suspender strap and tie, the former falling harmlessly off her shoulders, the latter being flung to the side. As she started doing away with the buttons on her other self's regimentals, Justine stopped sucking his dick for a moment, imitating Caroline as the purple crown came out of her mouth with a click, a trail of slobber forming between the ponytailed deviant and his shaft.

"I hope you're not overwhelmed already," Justine said, wiping the trail of saliva and pre from the side of her face.

"We're just getting started," Caroline roared; "so you'd better keep yourself together, inmate! We still wanna have loads of fun with you."

As Justine finally opened her uniform, her breasts bouncing out of her garb as she wore no bra under it., Caroline immediately dove headfirst into his crotch, inhaling his dick again, the whole shaft disappearing down her throat in a single gulp. He growled in pleasure as his wrists felt heavier and heavier with the manacles, as the brash warden gargled on his twitching obelisk. Justine cupped her own tits with her two hands, pinching her own nipples with her nails while letting a hefty god of saliva fall from her lips onto her own cleavage. With her boobs now moist with spit, the keeper pressed her boobs together to coat the inside of her twins with spit before waiting for Caroline to give her some space, slowly enveloping his wet meat with her tits.

The inmate looked down for a moment to see what was that silky, warm embrace he experienced and looked at how Justine had her twins enveloping his cock. The sight of her lust-filled expression was quickly overtaken by the sight of Caroline's ass, as the warden donning the double buns hopped onto the table and straddled his body. As she put her ass up for a moment, he could once again catch glimpse of the laced panties she wore, now on full display out of the warden's own volition. "Was this what you were thinking of?" She taunted, wiggling her butt seductively before lowering her head into Justine's cleavage, basically motorboating her other self's tits as she brought the tip of the inmate's sex inside her mouth again. The ponytailed warden threw her head back, letting out a coo of delight as Caroline coated her hooters with spit, sweat, and pre.

"This is better than I could've dreamed," Justine spoke up in a sigh, lifting her head again and burying her nose in the golden locks of her other self; "but he seems ready for the next phase of the rehabilitation..."

"Naughty, naughty," Caroline smirked as she lifted her head again and winked at Justine, who winked back before backing away from the inmate's cock and admiring the coating of spit that made her cleavage glisten under the soft blue light. Justine, on the other hand, got up to her feet, towering over the prone prisoner.

"Next... phase...?" The helpless inmate questioned, watching as Caroline turned around, now facing him... and then proceeded to reach under her skirt and grabbing her panties, slowly pulling the thin, semitransparent fabric down her legs before kicking the thong away. The inmate was given only so much to the imagination at that moment, and even that was spoiled for him as the warden lifted the vinyl skirt to reveal her waxed pussy.

If he wasn't stimulated enough by now, he could feel all his blood rushing to his dick, as it stood up like a steel beam at the sight of Caroline's sex.

"Yes," she grinned; "you need to have enough energy to please two of us. And we will make sure that you do." The warden then slowly started squatting, counting on Justine to direct traffic so she would be able to do it flawlessly. And sure enough, there she was, her other self, holding the root of his cock and making sure Caroline would take her seat on the right instrument.

Caroline's smirk broke into a cute little wince as she sank fully on his dick, and he growled once again while throwing his head back as the warden's warm insides squeezed his member mercilessly. Her grin quickly came back to her as she stared at the 'distressed' inmate, her cunt's walls pulsating in sync with the veins on his rod. Behind her, Caroline could feel Justine's hand caressing what was visible of his shaft as well as her other self's pussy, drawing soft hums from the bossy warden. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Justine immediately brought her mouth once more to the inmate's ballsack, licking it and sucking his testicles into her mouth, milking them for what they could give the twins.

By now, all the spirit he could've had to ask what he was doing there or what he'd done to deserve such treatment was gone: Caroline was now hunched over him, hands on his chest as her hips went up and down, her tight insides hugging his dick, an impish smile on her face as her one visible eye sparkled with lust, while Justine lashed his balls with her tongue, eventually licking his shaft clean of the blend of spit and her other self's lubes. Much for Caroline's delight, Justine mindlessly went the length of groping her twin's buttcheeks and spreading them, getting a clear view of her pink, moist pussy and his juice-soaked cock, giving both long, dry licks, tracing the path of his veins all the way to Caroline's wet folds, before doing it all over again, all while helping her ass bounce on his crotch, sending her down onto his rod immediately after she came back up.

"Fuck... T-This ain't rehab... I could do this... All day!" The inmate drawled, much to the twins' amusement. As Justine straightened up, her hands running across and around her twin's lower body, both of them cast a sultry glance at the prisoner.

"All day, huh?" Caroline huffed, licking her lips. "That's good to know because there's two of us here and you ought to please the both of us if you want to succeed! As a matter of fact..."  
She straightened up, making sure Justine would enjoy the load of her but brushing against her face, before reaching back for her other self's hair and stroking it softly while twerking on his dick. "How would you like some of this cock, Justine? After all... There are other things I want to experiment with."

The ponytailed warden could only hum in approval, as she had a mouthful of balls that kept her from speaking.

Despite not having had nearly enough time bouncing on the inmate's sex, Caroline slithered up his body, his member escaping her cunt with a wet pop and striking Justine's face, smothering it with male and female pre. The meek warden had completely given in to pleasure, staring at how Caroline deftly turned her back on the inmate and extended sis a hand to climb up on the table. Justine was quick to accept, her blushing complexion staring at her twin and, most importantly, that erect cock, with desire etched on her face. As soon as she did, straddling the legs of the helpless inmate, Caroline cupped her chin with one hand and grinned at her lust-drunk twin -- "Let's see how much he can endure."

Justine just nodded in response, her hand making its way to the base of his rod once more, this time guiding its tip to her own cunt. The inmate's whole body shivered as the ponytailed warden ground the swollen crown across the thin fabric of her precum-soaked, warmed up underwear, not so much because of the wet warmth but because of how sensitive his sex was.

But just as Justine lifted her hip to do away with her panties, Caroline looked back and made sure the inmate was looking at her ass.

"Take a deep breath..." She alerted, before lowering her buttocks onto his face, the sight of the bossy warden's glistening slit being the last thing he saw before his face was sat on, the damp heat of her sex being pushed into his face. His immediate reaction was to try and lift his hands to reach for her buttocks, and although the shackles felt much too heavy for him to handle, he powered through gravity and sank his digits into the velvety skin of the guard, spreading her cheeks, much to her amusement and delight. "That's it, inmate! Now work our pussies until we can't THINK!"

Whether he was ready or not, the twin wardens didn't care: while Caroline twerked all over his face, grating her cunt against his face, Justine stood up and finally removed her panties, the see-through navy blue fabric hitting his skin before she kicked it away. Turning her back on the inmate and Caroline, the ponytailed warden lowered her hips onto his crotch again, first hotdogging his meat between her thighs, softly stroking him. His body trembled once more, as he took the attitude to raise his chin and spear his tongue into Caroline's pussy, finally making the keeper mewl in pleasure as she gyrated her hips.

Finally, Justine rose her hips just enough for his cock to slide between her thighs and find her wet folds, the ponytailed guard swiveling her pelvis just enough for his cock to drink of her juices before slowly taking her seat, the twitching member of their prisoner disappearing within her walls. "O-oh my..." Justine heaved, as she felt that fat meat stretching her walls from the inside out until her hindquarters touched his thighs. Inebriated with passion, she let out a giggle, before raising her hips again, only to SLAM them onto his thigh! "Fuck!" She exclaimed before putting her hands back and supporting her body on the table, picking up the pace as if there'd be no tomorrow, her ass slapping his legs as she pistoned her hips, her flesh hugging, squeezing and milking the inmate's cock for what it could offer her.

The twins' bantering and bossing around had by now devolved into scrambled mewling and gasping as they fed into one another's lust. Caroline leaned forward and rested her head on one of Justine's shoulders, her hips undulating to and fro as she rubbed her folds all over the inmate's face, feeling his tongue buried inside her caverns as it explored every angle of her walls, while her other self bounced on his sex, feeling the crown of his cudgel hitting her cervix and exploring her deepest insides with each wet meeting of her ass and his thighs.

Bringing her hands away from the table, Justine straightened herself up and started bouncing on that cock even more passionately, if not violently, like a woman possessed, as her entire frame slammed into the prisoner's rod. Her soft moans turned to fervent howls; her meek, romantic demeanor far gone, now a frenzied beast in her place.

"Is he your type yet?!" Caroline taunted her twin as she wrapped her fist around Justine's ponytail and, with a firm pull, yanked on her other self's hair, dragging her head backward. "Is this big, fat dick your type now?!"

Justine couldn't answer with words: there was a salacious smile etched on her face as she rocked her body and devoured that quavering meat with her cunt. She stared at Caroline with fluttering eyes as she tilted her head back, giving her other self a good look at her bouncing, sweating tits, rocking all over the place as she fucked the inmate.

"You're such a good slut," Caroline spoke in a sighing cackle, her chest billowing in unison with Justine's as they panted and perspired, despite the chilliness of the room. "B-Bet you're loving to bounce on a fat cock, ah-aren't-cha?! We... We're gonna cum SO good, aren't we?!"

"I-I'm gonna..." Justine uttered, a tinge of lecherous commotion in her raspy voice, a trail of drool dribbling from the side of her lips blending with her sweat and carnality.

"Cum!" Caroline ordered, tugging on her twin's ponytail even harder, eliciting a yelp both of hurting and rapture. "Lemme see you cum all over this meat like the good little slut I know you are!"

There was something magical for Justine about how Caroline roughed her up. Of course, she knew how to turn her own; came with the territory of them being two halves of a single form. That was enough to send her over the edge: as her thighs trembled powerfully, the warden let out a drawn-out, roaring yowl; her arms rose and froze in place as if thunder had struck her body, and her eyes bulged out. A vigorous wave of thick womanly batter shot from the depths of Justine's sex, as all of her muscles tensed up, crushing the inmate's rod within her warm insides; her upper body shivered and slowly collapsed backward onto Caroline, a shaky gasp escaping the back of her throat.

Having his pulsating rod being gripped like that sent the inmate into a frenzy he himself didn't expect. The crown atop his cock vibrated and brushed against every of Justine's cunt's limits, forcing it to be stretched from the inside out; another flurry of licks to Caroline's cunt made the overbearing warden mewl again as she kept rubbing her folds all over his face before he too found his limit.

His grunt of jouissance was lost in Caroline's dewy folds; his fingers gripped even harder on her buttcheeks, forcing them apart even though the shackles tied to his wrists quickly became too heavy to handle. As his nether muscles clamped up, he started spraying his own waves of batter into Justine's womb, his spunk blending with hers and filling up what little space there still was within her tube. "Fuuuuuck!" Justine bayed, feeling not only her pussy filled up with warm cream, but her entire body heating up once more, as a ripple of elation overcame her.

Until most of her senses went numb. She didn't feel his nut run out of her pussy and down their legs, and couldn't even make sense of how his twitching sex sprayed more and more cream inside of her, as every jolt of his cock was another push her insides were given, each one of them now sending shockwaves across her body.

Ultimately, both Justine and the inmate collapsed at the same time. Her body fell towards Caroline's, her other self holding her in place and giggling, taking the chance to cup and fondle her breasts while she panted; his head arched back (as best he could), and his hands released Caroline's buttocks, the sturdy chains on his shackles pulling them downwards.

"Greedy whore!" Caroline snarked, cupping Justine's chin and lifting it, forcing her twin to look at her and marveling at her vacant smile. As the ponytailed warden's body fully collapsed onto her twin's, another palpitation of her body tipped the draconian guard off about what happened between her legs: the inmate's cock, now slowly withering, came out of Justine's pussy with a sloppy wet pop, a foamy mess of white covering his meat and the inside of her thighs. "Okay... I see how it is," the miffed custodian sneered before lifting her body, taking a moment to look at the convict's face, now reduced to a panting, nigh-lifeless expression, coated in lube.

...

...

...

As Caroline and Justine got up and left the center of the cylindrical chamber (the latter on wobbly legs still), the twin wardens, still half undressed stared at the still conked out mass of humanity sprawled out on the table. "It's pretty safe to say he failed the test," said a still slightly annoyed Caroline; "because he clearly didn't have the mojo to take care of the both of us."

"I will concede this to you, however," Justine purred, still feeling the warmth of his fresh load of cum running down the inside of her legs; "a large cock like that? That IS just my type."

They stared longly into the center of the chamber again, enjoying a quick moment of silence. Caroline didn't want to admit it out loud, but she took pleasure in Justine's delight since it was her own pleasure as well. Still, while the two of them were two different beings, she too had her needs.

"It's a pity he'll never remember this, though," Justine added.

"Such is the nature of the Silent Circle," Caroline completed the thought, as the twins now turned to look at one another, admiring the mess their faces and chests had become with a soft smirk.

"As long as WE don't forget, though, there will always be a next time," Justine spoke up with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Caroline said as she produced her baton from her utility belt, extending it and slapping it forcefully against an open palm, a loud whipping noise followed by a crack echoing throughout the chamber. "I'll make sure there'll be a next time. Just as well as I'll make sure YOU don't forget."

Justine took a dry gulp of anticipation.


	2. The Second Phase

As he stirred awake, he could feel the change in the air around him. It wasn't a new sensation anymore, and he could tell he'd been brought into that mystical dimension inside his dreams once more. By this time, it'd become somewhat of a recurring annoyance. "Goddamnit," he groaned as he moved on the bed, already feeling the weight of the shackles connecting his foot to the massive iron ball that rested on the floor; "what the heck do you guys... want...?"

"You should've tried opening your eyes before asking, inmate," the soft-spoken voice of the hair bun-clad warden, Caroline. And, indeed, with his eyes wide open, the twin guards' intentions were quite clear.

With the exception of their royal blue hats and eyepatches, Justine and Caroline were completely nude. With Caroline's back turned to Justine, the ponytailed warden spooned with her 'twin' as both were on their knees on a massive circular bed, purplish-blue velvet sheets with a massive 'V' in the center - the same design on the guards' masks.

"We thought we'd give you a reward for your diligence in your rehabilitation," Justine said in a purr, but still with her rowdy, bossy tone, while one of her hands gave one of Caroline's breasts a nice squeeze, drawing a soft gasp of pleasure from her other self, while the other traveled down the meeker warden's stomach, gliding over and below the navel all the way down to her cleanly shaven groin. "Show some gratitude!" She commanded, before bringing her lips up to Caroline's earlobe, giving it a soft nibble.

"So you're gonna give me a... show?" The inmate asked, puzzled and aroused, a small smirk plastered on his face. There was a quickly swelling inside his pants, and it was impossible for the wardens to ignore. "I mean, sure, but goddamn, at least you let me join last time."

"As long as you behave, inmate," Caroline spoke in a gasp, as Justine's nails softly brushed her skin, the meek warden's hand reaching back for her other self's buttocks; "we'll see if you're deserving of such boon..."

He could say nothing as he watched the twin wardens continue their selfish performance, rubbing and teasing one another before Justine grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and broke the spooning. The calmer warden did a full 180, now facing her twin, who immediately copped a taste of her neck, giving it an almost violent kiss before her hands reached for her shoulders once more, pushing the warden with the twin buns down.

It was then that the inmate could see the smaller differences between the two blonde rascals - unlike Caroline's completely bald vagina, Justine had grown a discreet strip, almost like a signal of where her other self's attention should be directed to. 'She's not gonna...?' The inmate thought to himself before Caroline identified the signals written on Justine's body and softly brushed her nose over the little patch of hair leading to her other half's pussy. Another glance from the wardens at the prisoner and his heart skipped a bit; it's not like he was flustered, but his blood was boiling and rushing all down to his own sex, as the swelling in his pants could hardly be contained anymore. "I hope you two know what you're doing," he said.

"We always know what we're doing," Caroline answered in a purr before the tip of her tongue reached for the already puffed out folds of Justine's cunt, making the ponytailed warden hum and chuckle in pleasure. The long-haired custodian's hand reached for the back short-haired one's head, giving her a loving stroke to the tightly arranged hair while the meek guard explored her twin's mounds with her nose and mouth, her face already moist with her other self's excitement.

'Those two fucks are REALLY kinky tonight,' the inmate thought to himself, his hand making its way to his own sex, palming it so to help himself go through what the wardens were offering him.

This didn't go unnoticed by the wardens, as Justine allowed Caroline to raise her head and bring one of her thumbs up to the already erected clitoris of her twin. "We told you to be cooperativ-- Aah!" The ponytailed warden started, but her concentration was broken when Justine rubbed her clit ever so softly with the tip of her digit, almost lifting it to force Justine to raise her hips and allow her to dig into her pussy with her tongue. "Fuck!" Justine celebrated with a slanted smirk, gripping one of Caroline's hair buns, her body shivering with lust as her other self nibbled on the moist folds of her sex.

"I can stop if you want me to," Caroline taunted Justine, who gave her twin a playful sneer.

"Don't you DARE!" The ponytailed guard commanded, before casting another glance to the jail cell where the helpless inmate attempted to contain his boner. "Like what you see?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer; not when he was merely trying to press his engorging cock into his own groin, already feeling hefty droplets of precum staining his jumpsuit. It wasn't like Justine was going to keep her attention on him anyway; not when Caroline was so diligently sucking her folds and rubbing her clitoris with such gusto. The introverted guard's tongue danced with every part of the bossy guard's sex, lapping up and then renewing the slippery coating of juice and saliva, tasting the lust on her other self's cunt and milking that moment as hard as she could.

"I think we've tortured him enough, Caroline," Justine spoke up in a heave, giving her twin hungry eyes, and getting a soft nod from the fellow warden. The two halves stared at the prisoner inside his cell and watched as he helplessly attempted to keep his composure, hardly able to hide the fact his cock was fully erected inside his pants. As Caroline leaned back for a moment and got to her knees, licking her lips clean, the two wardens lifted their hands and snapped their fingers.

Everything happened pretty much at the same time: the cuff linking his ankle to the iron ball in the back of the cell came undone, and the cell door slowly swung open. "Well, shit," the prisoner happily kicked the shackles away from his feet and dashed into the main area, headed straight to the bed where the twins welcomed him, if anything else, ravenously: their hands were quick to pat and frisk his body, unbuttoning his jumpsuit and doing away with his belt.

Before they were even done undressing their prisoner -- his jumpsuit sagging down his body at the hips --, Justine grabbed a handful of his hair as Caroline laid on the bed, spreading her legs open. "You'd better be ready for a workout tonight, inmate," the ponytailed warden barked; "because Caroline and I will accept nothing short of excellence for tonight's phase of your rehabilitation! Am I understood?!"

"Yes, ma'am," the inmate could only answer, smirking at the warden as she pretty much ripped the jumpsuit from his upper body. Before it completely fell off his body, though, he looked at Caroline and her discreet 'come hither' expression, daring him to take care of her.

His body moved on its own: positioning himself between the meek warden's legs, his hands spreading them apart even further, he took a moment to admire the plump pink flesh, already glistening with Caroline's excitement, before he, unprovoked, brought his tongue to her mounds. "Aaah--" Caroline held back on her moan, but her eyelids still fluttered as her thicker labia jiggled like jelly when flicked by the inmate's tongue. There was a weird sensation of unfamiliarity with Caroline's slit, something that overpowered radically the familiarity with those rascals. It wasn't the first time the prisoner had sex with the twin wardens, but something about it felt... Even better than the first time.

While Justine walked around the bed and grabbed his jumpsuit by the legs, he brought his face away from Caroline's cunt and brought one of his thumbs to explore the flaps of her sex, tracing the delicate shape of her pussy before giving the clitoris a soft rub. He then forced her legs even wider spread with his other hand before bringing his tongue right back to her cunt, this time exploring the insides of the smaller labia, spreading the juices that Caroline herself was dishing out. "D-don't stop!" The shy warden pleaded before biting into her lower lips.

He didn't want to, either way. Before placing long licks across the shape of her cunt, the prisoner's hand abandoned her clitoris. He took the time to spit on his index and middle digits, watching the load of gob ooze down his fingers before leading them up to Caroline's sex. His tongue quickly took the place of his thumb, cupping Justine's clit before his lips enveloped it whole and sucked it into his mouth, drawing it out of its hood and sending shivers up the shy guard's spine.

Justine, on her end, did her best to expedite the process of removing the inmate's boots, throwing them to the side with hurry, and then proceeded to remove the jumpsuit by pulling it from the legs, one at a time, with her prisoner helping her by lifting each of his legs at a time. When the zebra-striped suit came off, the ponytailed warden's sight couldn't possibly go to any other place: the inmate's cock fully erect, so hard that it couldn't even point down towards the mattress, instead bobbing and twitching with its own energy.

"Well, hot damn," Caroline licked her lips and grabbed the shaft with one hand, stroking it in a way that would look like she was milking it, and for that, she received his first droplets of precum that were already building up within and staining the crotch of his jumpsuit. With a purr, she pulled his cock back as much as she could, licking the meat from tip to root before laying on the bed and bringing the whole head inside her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes," the inmate growled under his breath before his mouth went right back to Caroline's pussy, proceeding to flick the meek warden's clit with his tongue while his index and middle fingers penetrated her with a soft rhythm, enough to make her mewl in delight.

Justine wasn't willing to be so moderate, though. She wildly moved her head up and down, gulping and gasping on the inmate's rod, covering it with as much saliva as she could while one of her hands grasped his sex by the root. "Fuck, we needed this," she blurted out quickly during a short pause, before repositioning herself and giving the tip another suckle, bringing the hefty droplet of pre inside her mouth. Justine's eagerness to eat his cock just made him want to fuck Justine even harder. His knuckles were now coated with the foamy goodness that the buns-clad custodian's pussy was dishing out, and he took the time to lap it up in his tongue every now and again before his lips went right back to her clitoris.

As the ponytailed warden released the root of the inmate's dick, allowing his sex and balls to hang for a moment, she placed another long lick across the meat, rubbing her entire face over his skin, feeling the weight of his nuts pressing against her complexion only to them bring those into her mouth for a suckle. In her playfulness, she went further up, grinding her tongue against the skin of his sex's base, then his perineum, and ultimately his exposed asshole. He jumped in surprise, but allowed it, as Justine began tracing the ring of his anus with the tip of her tongue while her hand again reached for his cock, milking it for its hardness. She noticed the reaction and continued toying with his puckered hole, her tongue tracing the shape of the outer rim before gliding over the hole proper, pressing against the skin ring almost as if it tried to breach it.

This only made his excitement go through the roof: not only he felt his heart race and his cock harden on Justine's hand, his sex becoming a solid, pulsating mass of lust, he also needed Caroline's pussy harder. His fingers abandoned her slit for a second so he could probe her entrance with his tongue alone, coating his face with her lubes and making sure to draw more and more of it as he rubbed the walls of her coochie with the sides of his tongue, while Justine kept pressing the tip of her tongue against his rear end, milking his cock for dear life while her other hand had her nails firmly dug into his hindquarters. Caroline's mewls had already dissolved into a mess of out-of-tempo gasps that echoed throughout the otherwise empty Velvet Room. "I n-need it...!" She squeezed out among her coos; "I need to have... all of you inside me...!"

Almost as if on cue, Justine reeled back and gave the inmate's cock one last tug before grabbing him by the waist and pushing him to the side, making him roll on the massive circular mattress, now laying on his back. He wasn't taken aback by Justine's eagerness, but rather how fast everything happened.

Soon, both twins would tower over him, hungry eyes devouring his body whole, especially his cock, pointing straight upwards if not for the pulsating bobs that made it swing in suspension. While the ponytailed warden had a mischievous, impish grin etched on her face, the one clad with the twin buns seemed to drool with desire as she straddled his body.

Before he could admire the full view of Caroline's body up close and once again admire the massive breasts that flopped in front of his face for the following shard of a second, he saw Justine's ass take over his view, as the ponytailed warden straddled him just as well, rear end pretty much rubbing against the inmate's face. "You think you're just gonna take care of Caroline?" She taunted, before she felt the inmate's hands reach for her cake, digits sinking into her skin before he pulled her down onto his face, burying his mouth in her vagina. "GUH! Y-Yes!!!" She praised as she felt him pick up right where he left off, his tongue worming inside her cunt just like it worked Caroline's not but seconds prior.

Caroline, on the other hand, hardly had any work to do, as her pussy was already soaked with her own lubes and the inmate's saliva, and his cock had Justine's slobber all over it. Holding his dick by the base of the shaft, she directed the tip towards her cunt and, without thinking twice, she sat on it all the way down, feeling that massive man meat force its way inside her. As she let out a loud howl of delight, a lust-drunk smile plastered on her face, the inmate's entire body tensed up for a second, the jolt of energy coursing through him making him eat Justine's cunt with even more gusto, sucking her folds into his mouth just to toy with them.

Without hesitation, Caroline placed her hands on the inmate's midsection and started to move her hips up and down, without giving the inmate any time to acclimatize to her sex. The otherwise meek guard bounced on his cock vigorously, powerfully, as the slaps of skin meeting skin with some violence echoed throughout the chamber.

"S-Surprised?" Justine started, since Caroline could hardly connect thoughts herself, while rubbing her pussy all over the prisoner's face, twerking all over him as his tongue explored her mounds. "This... is how rough your rehabilitation... Needs to be... Isn't it right...?" She then turned to Caroline, her hand reaching for her twin's hair as the blonde wardens' faces touched at their foreheads, the two huffing and gasping for one another's delight as they stared directly into one another's eyes.

The inmate didn't care to respond. With Justine's cunt all over his face, all he could and wanted to do was taste the juices she was dispensing, taking in the sweet scent of their perfumes blending with the intoxicating pheromones they put out so fiercely to try and seduce him.

The more Caroline worked the prisoner's dick, the more and harder she seemed to want it. as a streak of dribble attempted to escape the side of her mouth, she gripped the inmate's waist powerfully, supporting her upper body as she slammed herself onto his cock and mewled in absolute pleasure. The shockwaves rode all the way up the inmate's body and drove him to eat Justine's pussy even more diligently, as he sucked her folds into his mouth and swallowed her lubes as if that was his last-ever meal.

The twins now stood cheek to cheek, Caroline's body rocking Justine's as the buns-clad warden pushed the ponytailed warden's butt harder onto the inmate's face. "Th-This feels... SO GOOD!" Caroline squeaked, her ass bouncing violently on his legs as she worked his cock, allowing him to pound her so fiercely it was up for debate who actually fucked who.

"You're gonna give me a chance to bounce on that cock too, won't you?" Justine growled at her other self, pulling her twin's hair back in a display of dominance, which only made Caroline's eyelids flutter as she giggled in pixilated delight.

"Yes!..." Caroline answered absentmindedly before giving the inmate's cock one last try, burying it deep within herself as she sat on his crotch and gyrated her hips for a moment, before ultimately getting up from her 'seat'.

The inmate could hardly make sense of what appended when both asses drifted away from his body, and he could no longer taste Justine or feel Caroline grinding his dick into oblivion, but his consciousness was quickly dragged back to 'reality' as Justine commanded: "Closer to the edge of the bed, inmate!"

He blinked and took his time processing the command, but ultimately obliged, worming his way down the circular mattress until his legs escaped the bed, only his butt supporting his entire lower body on the velvet sheets. As Caroline hopped out of bed, Justine, still straddling the inmate, inched her way forward until her pussy's flaps hugged his cock, her twin's lubes blending with her own.

The ponytailed warden had a different idea, however. Bringing her index and middle fingers to her mouth, Justine made sure to leave a hefty gob of saliva on her digits before raising her hips and coating her own asshole with her fluids. While the inmate couldn't see what was going on (and waited with bated breath for what the twins were concocting), Caroline held his cock by the root for Justine to take her royal seat, pressing the bulging tip against her rear end and slowly descending onto him. "OH FUCK!" She immediately reacted as she slowly sank on his meat, the shaft disappearing inch by inch inside her asshole.

He wasn't ready for the tightness that squeezed the life out of his cock at that moment. His whole body tensed up as Justine's anus constricted him violently (in comparison to Caroline's cunt), while the twins stared at one another impishly, enjoying the developments they were in control of. "Holy SHIT!" He blurted, as Justine finally finished her descent, her butt reaching his crotch.

Slowly but surely, with Caroline's hand on her groin giving the peach fuzz of a landing strip a soft stroke, Justine began her ascent, her little back hole crushing the inmate's cock with fury, before she quickly picked up the pace and sunk once more, slamming his groin while spearing herself on his cock. He could feel every inch of Justine's ass embracing his shaft tightly, as the tip of his shaft forced its way in whenever she came down, only to have to force its way out when she came up, and then make the same effort as before to come back in. "Fuuuuuck," he drawled out, rolling his eyes and clawing at the sheets, while Caroline's other hand reached for his ballsack, coated with lubes and slobber just as well. Her delicate hands coated his skin with the sticky wetness before she brought her face up to it. She could feel Justine's cunt rubbing against her face, whenever she slammed herself down onto him, but what she was really interested in was playing with those nuts.

As Caroline brought the skin of his scrotum into her mouth, grazing on it softly before attempting to suck its entire content in just so her tongue would have something to play with, Justine continued to rock up and down on his sex, the rhythm with which she sank and rose grinding his prick like he'd never experienced before. "How do you like my tight little asshole, HUH?" Justine teased in a growl, attempting to stare at him with by turning her head back, but unable to see how the inmate was pretty much knocked out into oblivion by her puckered hole.

"I bet he loves it... And you do too," Caroline stared back up at her sister with clouded eyes, while the thumb that caressed her pubes gave her vaginal folds a little stroke. "Look at how wet you are, Justine...!"

"I guess... I'm gonna have to count on you to take care of this," Justine said with a wink, still gasping.

Caroline knew exactly what Justine was talking about. As the buns-clad warden got up, she extended her hand and something started to materialize over her palm. Soon, the formless energy took shape, coalescing into a double-ended dildo, purplish-blue in color just like pretty much everything inside the Velvet Room. Again Caroline stared into Justine's eyes and saw the excited grin on her other self's face as the go-ahead she expected.

Justine stopped moving her body up and down, sinking entirely on the inmate's cock, her moan of pleasure matching his as he was fully buried inside her anus. While she mewled at the sensation of feeling his meat twitching and pulsing inside her, Caroline inserted the shorter end of the double-ended dildo inside her own pussy, a high-pitched mewl escaping her throat, before she led the larger end up to Justine's cunt.

So wet was the ponytailed warden, the damned thing slid right in with almost no effort. The inmate could feel Justine's ass becoming even tighter, as the warden howled in delight with how the dildo was rammed in just as hard as the prisoner's cock was being rammed into her asshole!

"D-Don't get comfortable now, inmate!" Justine barked as she rose her hips softly, so to get Caroline and him to do the rest of the job. "FUCK ME REAL GOOD NOW!"

Caroline wasted no time as her nails dug into Justine's waist and she started gyrating her hips, fucking her other self with the dildo. The inmate took a little while longer to get his bearings back, but he quickly realized what he had to do. Supporting his whole body on his arms, he rose his hips, thrusting himself into Justine's asshole again, feeling the intense tightness of her back door castigating his cock. "OH GOOD LORD!" Justine started whimpering, fast-paced gasps as her eyes shot wide. "I'm g-gonna...!"

She wasn't the only one about to go over the moon. The inmate could feel the tightness of Justine's butt, allied with how Caroline forced her way in with the dildo, send chills up his spine. He could feel that release coming, and there was no way to stop it! "HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed before a snap made his head light, and all he could see was the numbing whiteness of his petit-mort.

The torrent of jizz that he had welled up within erupted with that flimsy warning. Caroline could feel her anus filling up with the warmth of his cum and immediately rolled her eyes, her pussy clamming up so hard that she held Caroline at the waist, connected to her by the dildo. The meek warden could feel the semen that oozed out of Justine's anus seep down the inmate's legs, and eventually hers, while the ponytailed custodian shivered powerfully, having reached her climax together with the prisoner.

Finally, Justine's body collapsed on top of the inmate's and as his cock escaped her back hole, slapping Caroline's midriff in the process, the brash warden rolled to the side and smirked at her other self... Then the prisoner. "You did a good job..." She heaved at the male, before casting a nasty glance at her other self.

"I guess it's my turn now," the other warden said almost timidly, wincing and mewling softly when she removed the double-ended dildo from within herself. The inmate, however, had no idea if he could carry on.

"I mean..." He started, raising his head as his chest moved up and down with his hard breathing.

"... you mean WHAT?" Justine growled, making an effort to push up, staring daggers at the prisoner. "Your rehabilitation involves pleasing the BOTH of us! There will be NO alternative! So THIS..." The ponytailed guard's hand immediately reached for the inmate's nutsack. "Had better stay nice and hard for Caroline, inmate!"

He said nothing in response. He just wondered if he still had what it took to give Caroline her fair share. But the way Justine palmed his nuts felt so good... and then when Caroline leaned towards his cock and gave the bulging tip a soft lick... "Oh fuck," he mouthed, rolling his eyes, feeling as Justine massaged his balls and Caroline sucked the tip of his cock, in their attempt to keep him aroused.

Even stronger ripples coursed through his veins as Caroline worked his oversensitive cock, but it was when Justine's fingers explored below his balls and prodded his perineum and his own puckered hole that he felt an odd energy fill up his body as he let out a loud growl of pleasure and his cock twitched inside Caroline's mouth.

She knew it was the signal for her to hop on.

Quickly mounting on his body, Caroline straddled his lower body and grabbed the shaft, completely soaked with her own saliva, while Justine made way for her body to sink down the meat obelisk while still pressing her finger against his asshole.

Just like before, Caroline seated on his sex with no warning, her lubricant-soaked pussy welcoming the inmate's cock right in. "FUCK!!!" The prisoner yelled, and the chamber echoed back to him, as Caroline's pussy enveloped his ridiculously sensitive cock. Caroline howled loudly as she could feel the bulge atop his cock, his mushroom-shaped tip, twitching and pulsating, as if it had grown even larger after nutting inside Justine's asshole.

Caroline was so wet and needy, the inmate could smell the aroma of her lust coming from her cunt, and while part of him wondered if he could carry on, the warden's cunt felt too magical to resist. For a moment, he forgot it was a realm between dream and reality, and carried on out of nothing but the will to give those twins their much-deserved creampies.

"That's what we like to see," Justine purred as her fingers kept rubbing his ass and perineum. "You're going to fill Caroline's little pussy up just like you did my ass, hear?" She commanded, running her nails across the skin of his nutsack.

He couldn't answer, obviously: his senses had been overtaken by a primal desire to keep fucking Caroline. His hands moved on their own, gripping her waist, and as Caroline moved her hips up and down, sinking then lifting then sinking again on his cock, he started moving her hips and slapping her ass with his crotch, their intense and feral dance of bodies picking up right from where they'd left off before he fucked Justine's ass.

It was a weird sensation of pain allied with extreme pleasure, as his overly sensitive cock kept giving him mixed reactions. His mind went blank, however, as he didn't want to overthink those feelings washing over him: all he knew was that Caroline needed to have her pussy filled up, and he was happy to provide.

"Doesn't it feel good, Caroline?!" Justine continued to be her bossy self, her free hand now reaching Caroline's hair and pulling her other self's head back, listening only to how her twin mewled and attempted to give her a positive hum, barely able to nod her head while her entire body was being rocked by the prisoner. The brash warden knew that, despite the meek attitude, Caroline was as kinky as she was, and she was ready to give her other self a chance to experience the same pleasure she hogged for herself just a while ago. Her hands hovered from the inmate's asshole to her twin's, and all it took for Caroline to howl in delight was to have Justine's nails digging into her puckered back hole.

Feeling her asshole being prodded made Caroline's lower body tense up, and that meant her pussy grew even tighter, squeezing the inmate's cock as he fucked her. "SHIT!" he blurted out, one of his hands clawing at the sheets once more, while the hand clutching Caroline's waist dug its nails into her skin. 

He could feel it welling up inside his balls again, almost as if they were quickly filled up after the last discharge. The second release was coming quickly, and he didn't feel like holding back.

With a loud roar of effort, he started pumping Caroline's cunt even faster and harder, vigorous slaps echoing throughout the Velvet Room as her ass jiggled violently, and all Justine could do was grope her twin's ass cheek and wait for magic to happen, while Caroline howled, screamed, BEGGED for cum in slurred gibberish and drool.

And, with a deafening roar of lust, the inmate thrust his cock inside of Caroline again and his hips stopped midair. His body shivered as if charged with electricity, and he started spraying his spunk inside the shy warden's pussy. Caroline's eyes rolled behind her eyelids as she, too, let out a long-winded howl of rapture, feeling his seed fill her up.

When the inmate's cock finally spit the last drop of spunk, his body finally relaxed, and Caroline fell on the bed with him. They could feel the sap oozing out of the guard's pussy and cover his midsection... But they didn't care. As both guard and prisoner took deep, fast breaths, the twins smiled at one another, as their necessities had been fulfilled.

As for the inmate... All he could do was close her eyes and allow his body to fade into nothing. Having run out of energy, he couldn't help but turn his head to the side and allow his mind to shut down.

"I don't know about you, Caroline..." Justine said, finally releasing the grip on her other self's hair; "but I'm very satisfied with today's... Session."

"You... talk like... you'd rather keep him for yourself," Caroline gasped, her body collapsing on top of the inmate's as she smirked at her twin.

"You know what?" Justine grinned. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."


	3. Lathering Day

When the inmate opened his eyes and saw the cold purplish-blue tint of the walls around him, he knew he was once again at the mercy of the frisky, relentless twin wardens of the Velvet Room. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes to help them focus before turning on the hard bed and sitting on the thin mattress, turning to the circular center of the mysterious room. "What's up with you two this... Time?"

It took him a couple of seconds to realize the door of his cell was already open. Wide-open, in fact, to the point it was impossible for anyone to think it was an accident. Instinctively, he looked at his own ankle and quickly realized that shackles connected the iron ball that tied him to that cell whenever he began dreaming of the Velvet Room weren't fastened to his foot. In fact, the iron ball wasn't even there.

"Caroline? Justine?" He called out loud, standing up from the bed and walking out of the cell gingerly, not out of fear but curiosity. "What the hell are you two up to this time...?"

The Velvet Room wasn't silent, unlike the other times. Whereas he could hear the sharp wavelength of silence in between the wardens' shouts and taunts, this time he could hear what he could only believe to be running water. A waterfall... Or shower. The white noise was broken by the softness of his steps on the carpeted floor in the center of the oniric penitentiary, and the eventual hums and giggles of the twins. The constant visits to the Velvet Room made him cognizant of what that could mean, and he decided to follow the sounds. Even though he had no idea where he walked, he knew exactly where to go.

The twisting corridors of the Velvet Room felt almost like a psychedelic trip; the hallway was lit in purplish flames that seemed to brighten as he walked past them, and he only knew he was going in the right direction because the chuckling and cooing seemed to grow closer and closer. "Where the hell are you two?" He asked out loud, trying to get a response from the wardens, only for them to chuckle brightly in response, revealing their position. He was but a couple of rooms away.

Much to his surprise, when he finally found the Twin Wardens, his suspicions about what they planned proved right, even though, for the first time since their first encounter, the blonde deviants were buck naked before him. As he barged into the shower room, the first thing he could notice was that the two custodians wore only their black and gold eye patches, the warm water producing somewhat of a dreamy sight as steam covered the air while the two halves sat on a galvanized bench. "Finally!" Caroline, the quieter, buns-clad guard celebrated, her back turned to Justine as her braided half scrubbed her back with a thick sponge, a dense foam running down her spine. "We've been waiting for you."

"I... Wow," the inmate took in the scenery ahead of him. As Justine dunked the sponge in a bucket full of soap right beside her and brought it up to Caroline's back again, he noticed as the twins pretty much rubbed themselves into one another, casting him seductive glances and waiting for him to join in on the fun.

"Hopefully you're not gonna just sit there and watch, inmate," Justine roared, confirming his fantasy as she leaned into Caroline, pressing her tits into her other half's back and rubbing herself all over her twin.

"...not like I have better to do," the inmate mentioned before quickly kicking his shoes off, throwing them to the side, before doing away with his jumpsuit. By that point, the process of undressing before the bewitching wardens was slowly becoming commonplace, but it wasn't like he was going to join them and screw their brains out. Not when they were so willing.

Not unlike their other encounters, the custodians weren't going to sit and wait for him to do away with his clothes, lunging at him and grabbing the thick fabric of his clothes, trying to expedite the process of undressing their inmate. Before the jumpsuit was even fully removed from his body, the man nearly tripping over the legs of the uniform's lower ends, the wardens dragged him to the showers, the pleasantly warm water that caressed his skin quickly soaking his clothes, to the point it felt needlessly heavier to kick away from his legs.

"Here's the plan now, inmate," Justine purred while pressing her body into his back, squishing her tits against his skin, while Caroline sat with her back turned to him, ready to get tended to. "You get to lather us up, and you'd better be as thorough as possible!"

Without questioning, the inmate picked the soap-soaked sponge from the bucket, squeezing it to make the excess gel ooze back into the container, before smirking at the twins. "I'm gonna guess this is part of the rehabilitation process as well, huh?"

"You bet," Caroline mewled back expectantly. He marveled at how they weren't even trying to hide that they had the hots for him anymore as the sponge touched Caroline's back. Her spine immediately arched, like a stretching feline, complete with a soft purr as the soap began bubbling and mounting on her skin.

"It's our way to shape your mind into something more of... Our liking," Justine complemented, her hands running all over the inmate's body as she traced the shape of his abs, going all the way down to his crotch, while still grinding her tits all over him, frisking his lower area almost methodically and exploring his skin with her palm until she found his still hardening cock. As her hand enveloped his still soft, but already pulsating meat, she started stroking him with a delighted hum, the soap that coated her palm allowing her skin to slide up and down that stiffening shaft with ease.

"You know, you didn't have to do all this to shape me," the inmate growled back at the braid-haired guard, smirking at the two twins right before he ‘imitated' her and leaned towards Caroline, basically enveloping her with his arms, the sponge now pressed against the meek custodian's chest. "I'm already this kind of man."

"Are you, really, inmate?" Caroline chuckled, her hands reaching for his as the sponge slid over her cleavage and dove between her tits. She led him into pressing the scrubber into her tit so he could feel the shape of her breast over the wiper, letting out a soft little mewl of satisfaction as he gripped her tits as foam ran down her toned body.

"We just want to make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt," Justine continued, gripping his shaft in her hand, stroking it lovingly while her erect nipples traced paths on his back, now also coated with a layer of foam.

"You two sound like you're still second-guessing it," the inmate smirked at the two custodians, before his free hand reached for Caroline's other breast. His fingertips sank into the firm flesh of her tit as he brought her body even closer to his. He could feel Justine's hand picking up speed as she stroked his now fully hardened rod, the slipperiness of her soap-coated palm drawing the sloppiest of pistoning noises from his crotch, while Caroline mewled in delight at being handled by him, her rowdy demeanor seemingly melting to his touch. "I guess I'm gonna have to work a little bit... harder."

"That's what we like to hear, inmate," Justine snickered, her free hand now gliding up the inmate's body. "You can start by making sure Caroline and I are adequately... And equally pleased."

As the bossy warden's hand started tugging on the inmate's, coaxing him to bring the sponge away from Caroline and towards her own body, he couldn't help but snicker at Justine's eagerness. The buns-clad warden didn't complain that her turn was seemingly over as she watched their pet inmate deftly pivot and turn his back to her, facing Justine as she released her grip on his dick and turned her back to him so he could tend to her body.

He brushed Justine's ponytail to the side even though he didn't quite need to, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her in the same fashion he'd embraced Caroline, pressing the sponge against the pushy custodian and rubbing it against her chest, the soap foam oozing down her stomach as she purred. "Like this?" The inmate taunted the ponytailed warden as his hand glided down her midsection and dove between her legs as he fully pushed his body into hers, making her bend forward as he explored her thighs.

"Mmmmm, yes... Exactly like this," Justine praised him as Caroline imitated her earlier actions, pressing her body into his and rubbing her tits into his back, even though her plans to masturbate him were a little different from her other half's. Before she could do that, though, he was faster in reaching for Justine's cunt, as the back of his hand explored her already puffed out mounds; the lube-soaked folds of the ponytailed warden coated his skin with warm lube before the excess of foam covered the whole space between her legs. He let out a chuckle of discovery before his hands moved up Justine's body again just for the sake of saying he still scrubbed her, and then went down there once more, ditching the sponge entirely as his fingertips frisked her crotch, arpeggiating her plump mounds more directly. "I-Inmate! You're... Ah...!" Justine didn't even try hiding her excitement, as her body melted into putty to his touch, her hand reaching for his as she pressed his fingers into her own cunt.

"What?" The inmate taunted the ponytailed warden, slowly rubbing the length of his finger over Justine's already prominent clitoris, while his digits crawled their way between her mounds, ready to probe her sex.

Caroline, meanwhile, slowly slid down the inmate's body, grinding her erect nipples across his back, to the point her body was pretty much prone on the bench. As her hands traveled all over his body, her palms reached his crotch from under his legs, and she grabbed his hard cock tightly, prompting him to lift his waist just enough to give her space to work. With a hum of satisfaction, Caroline started stroking the inmate's dick softly but firmly, while her face approached his backside. First she attempted to nibble on the skin of his ballsack, sucking it into her mouth so she could play with his nuts, and that alone was enough to send the prisoner into a frenzy, as his fingers dove into Justine's snatch with a mission.

Justine mewled as her back arched, her cunt pulsating and squeezing the two fingers rooted in her as her hands reached back for the inmate's neck while Caroline licked his sack and traced the length from the scrotum all the way to his asshole, playfully prodding it with the tip of her tongue. "Whoa, fuck," the inmate looked back at Caroline for a moment and, although he could hardly see her as her body hd sunk behind his, he attempted to reach for her head with the hand that wasn't buried inside Justine's pussy, to give the buns-clad custodian a head stroke of approval. "Good girl..."

"W-Who's... a good girl...?" Justine asked mindlessly, just to draw the inmate's attention back to her. And as a response, he stuffed her deeper with his fingers, drawing a high-pitched mewl from the warden.

"You two are," he groaned as his fingers danced inside Justine's cunt, as the usually rambunctious custodian slowly devolved into a mewling kitten.

Caroline, at the same time, picked up speed on her stroking, masturbating the inmate with unabashed passion, while her tongue prodded the surface of his puckered back hole, performing a lathering of her own. Her warm saliva oozed down their pet prisoner's crack and blended with the soap that covered the long bench just like his precum oozed from the tip of his dick.

The more Caroline forced her tongue into his anus, the harder he pumped his fingers in and out of Justine's cunt, finger-banging her with reckless abandon as the ponytailed warden trembled and whimpered. He, too, gasped with the way Caroline's tongue invaded his back door, toying with his senses as it wiggled about and explored his own walls. "Holy shit, Caroline..." He praised her, gripping her hair and pushing her face into his crack with one hand while the other pistoned in and out of Justine's cunt.

"F-Fuck--! You're... Gonna make me...!" Justine whimpered, half drunk with lust and needy of more, half protesting she was going too fast towards her climax. "D-Don't... force my hand, inmate!"

"Force your hand into doing what?" He said, forcefully stuffing Justine's snatch with his fingers again, burying it another knuckle deep. The ponytailed warden gasped and let out a shaky moan as he made his fingers dance inside of her, almost as savagely as Caroline's tongue danced inside his own ass. As the buns-clad warden gripped his both ass cheeks with her hands and pushed her tongue in as deep as she could, he heaved and growled in delight, directing all his energy into fingering Justine, the ponytailed guard rolling her eyes behind her fluttering eyelids as her muscles tensed up for a moment. The sloppy noises he drew from the custodian's pussy broke the barrier of foam and echoed louder than the running water as the showers raged on and slowly washed the foam away from them.

With a gasping hum, Caroline drew her tongue from the inmate's asshole and rubbed his body again, casting her other half a seductive smirk albeit she couldn't see it. "Now, now, Justine, let's not burn all of your energy in the first phase."

"First phase?" The inmate echoed Caroline's words, the confusion over their esoteric talks making his fingers stop dancing inside Justine's cunt.

That was when the ponytailed guard removed the inmate's hand from inside her pussy and moved forward, his body slumping forward with the surprise as he had nobody to support himself on. He quickly stopped himself by grabbing the bench, eventually turning around as he watched Justine get up from the bench and walk towards Caroline, only to see the two custodians towering over him, the water rinsing the thick layer of soap off their bodies.

"You forget that you're not the one in control here," Justine gasped, casting the inmate a confident, albeit a bit forced smile, while Caroline's hands ran up his leg. "Caroline and I are responsible for overseeing your rehabilitation, so you're the one following our commands here... Not the opposite."

As the inmate adjusted himself on the bench, he watched as the custodians approached his body again, their hands quick to frisk his crotch and midsection as they divided their attention between looking at the arousal and confusion on his face, and gawking at that throbbing cock that allured them so. The twins' hands met when both Caroline and Justine went for his meat, softly stroking him and feeling the hefty loads of precum oozing from the tip seeping between their fingers. "I see..." The prisoner muttered to himself, as the girls purred and chuckled as they stroked him slowly and almost lovingly. He was already well aware of the type of ‘rehabilitation' they had to offer him. "Lead the way, then..." He spoke louder, yet still in a huff.

"Oh, we will..." Caroline hummed as she approached the inmate's dick, rubbing her face over her precum-soaked knuckles and then the skin of his shaft, purring up at him before bringing the tip up to her face.

"Now, Caroline, don't be greedy," Justine chuckled darkly as she cast a dark glance at the inmate before climbing onto the bench, and, before he could sit up to tend to Caroline in any way, she straddled his body and forced her weight onto his upper body, pushing him down onto the bench as her derriere filled his vision up. "Allow me to have some fun, too."

Without a need to support himself on the bench, the inmate brought his hands up to Justine's rear, grabbing those cheeks each with one hand, spreading them apart to gawk at her dripping wet cunt before the rowdy custodian could join her meek twin at nuzzling his cock and coating her own face with pre.

Justine saw that as a signal to scooch over even closer to him, backing that monumental ass towards his face. "Like I said," she continued, pretty much sitting on his face; "pleasing us both equally is part of your rehab--OOH!" Her train of thought derailed when she felt the inmate's tongue reach for her puckered back hole, as he borrowed from Caroline's actions mere seconds prior and forced his way into her anus. Her nails dug into the skin of his legs as she smirked back at him, encouraging him to do exactly what he was already doing by inching back towards his face even harder.

The buns-clad custodian, meanwhile, buried her face into his ballsack, her tongue toying with the skin of his taint as she nibbled on his scrotum, daring his nuts to enter her mouth. The musk of his precum took over her palate as her face was coated with his leaking seed, prompting her to hum into that thick slab of meat, moving her face up and down as she brushed her tongue all over his skin, going from the rim of his anus all the way to the base of his cock, over and over again, while her hand milked his shaft passionately. As more and more of that thick, sticky lube seeped between her knuckles, Caroline rose her head as her tongue traced the length of the inmate's dick, before she finally reached the tip, lapping all that pre before going right back down to his balls, cupping them and bringing them right back into her mouth to play with them for a little longer.

Justine arched her back in delight as her mind tuned out of his cock, allowing Caroline to suit herself to all that meat while the inmate's tongue pushed itself deeper and deeper into the ponytailed guard's backdoor. "Goooood," she drawled, looking down at the inmate as if she could see his face in spite of her derriere covering all the view from it before turning to Caroline. "He's... doing a g-great job, isn't he?"

Caroline answered with a positive hum, her mouth full of his nuts as she could only stare up at Justine while stroking their pet prisoner's rod passionately, watching as her other half twerked on the inmate's face, gleefully allowing him to push his tongue deeper into her asshole. As they shared that moment of pleasure as one, being themselves two halves of one mind, they knew exactly what they could do to toy with the inmate, which made Caroline reach for the back of the inmate's legs and softly spread them further.

The buns-clad warden then stuffed her face between the inmate's ass cheeks, putting her tongue out and lashing the rim of his anus, inching further and further in her desire to be able to penetrate it, his heavy balls weighing on her face as even more pre ran down his shaft and coated his balls. Both wardens teamed in stroking the inmate's cock as their palms were now completely coated with his lubes, their hands gliding up and down his met with ease.

The inmate's whole body seemed to react to Caroline licking his anus, as his back arched softly and he moaned into Justine's anus as his tongue probed even deeper inside of her. The ponytailed guard purred in approval as she reached under her butt and petted the inmate's head with one hand, while the other softly covered Caroline's so both could stroke him at the same time. With her other hand, Caroline forced the inmate to lift his legs, getting, at last, full access to his anus. After spitting on the puckered door, the buns-clad guard didn't wait to watch it seep down the inmate's taint: her tongue went straight to that hole, forcing its way in until she could feel that tight entrance trying to crush her tongue.

When Caroline managed to stuff the whole of her tongue inside the inmate's asshole, her nose pressed against his taint as his balls weighed on her face, he growled into Justine's butt again, feeling as the ponytailed vixen seemed to push even more of her weight on him. It almost felt like Caroline and the prisoner competed on who could probe deeper with their tongues, and while he could feel Caroline's surprisingly slender and long tongue wiggling inside his hole, Justine was pretty much seated on his face, his moans being suffocated into her derriere as his tongue was completely rooted inside her pulsating backdoor.

Caroline, however, could feel the need of having something inside of her bubbling within. After humming into the inmate's balls, she pulled away from his ass and, slowly but surely, climbed onto the bench. "Allow me to advance..." Caroline muttered, and the inmate could feel her clawing her way up his body -- first his legs, then his stomach, and before he realized it, he could feel the other warden straddling his body just like Justine, one hand firmly enveloping his cock as she directed the tip up to her soaked cunt, brushing the tip over her swollen labia before allowing her whole body to descend onto his, making that dick disappear inside her.

The inmate wanted to howl as the tightness of the custodian sent shivers all over his body, but his roars were muffled by Justine's ass as she insisted on using his face as her seat, his tongue still fully rooted inside her asshole. She trembled as the suffocated howling of their prisoner seemed to make her entire body vibrate, and snickered as his fingers gripped her ass cheeks even more fiercely, groping them vigorously as the tip of his tongue continued to wiggle inside her anus.

Caroline's body was in nothing short of a maddening frenzy as she supported herself on his lower body and went to town on him, her waist bouncing up and down as the loud, wet slaps of meeting skins and the delirious mewling of the otherwise meek warden made the raging showers behind them completely unnoticeable.

As the prisoner growled more and louder, however, the ponytailed guard granted him the right to breathe freely again, lifting her body off of his face, his tongue escaping her asshole with some difficulty. "Good boy," she praised him shakily before almost collapsing from the bench in her attempt to stand on her two feet and walk around them to position herself behind her sister. But before she did, she admired the strained expression etched on the inmate's face, his hands now moving to the edges of the bench on which he laid as he braced himself for the ferocious energy that built up inside of him. Only then did she make her way behind Caroline, running two nails over his midsection and then over her other half's legs before finally being faced with her majestic rear and his hanging jewels. While Caroline bounced madly on his cock, pistoning herself up and down his member, Justine hungrily stuffed her face between his legs, imitating her twin's prior actions, placing long licks on his legs as she traced the length from the halfway point of each of his upper legs all the way to his balls, immediately allowing her face to get coated with Caroline's lubes and the inmate's precum that oozed out of her twin's cunt.

"Oh, FUCK, you two...!" The inmate cried in delight as Caroline lowered her upper body onto his, her ass now pointing up, giving Justine all the room in the world to toy with their undersides. The ponytailed custodian wasted no time in bringing the inmate's balls into her mouth, toying with them playfully and coating his skin with her own saliva before allowing them to drop to her chin as she licked her way up his shaft, eventually rubbing Caroline's taint and spreading that thick, savory blend of pre and lubes all over the space between her anus and her snatch. Grabbing her twin's ass cheeks with her both hands and spreading them apart even further, Justine allowed herself to toy with Caroline's asshole just like she'd done to the inmate's earlier, trying to prod her way inside while the buns-clad guard's derriere bounced up and down the prisoner's shaft, without a care in the world whether her other half wanted to play with her anus or not.

"You're gonna let me have a turn too, aren't you?" Justine purred into Caroline's ass, planting kisses and nibbling on the skin of her other half's taint while she bounced on the inmate's cock with reckless abandon.

"Yes, come..." Caroline answered with a shaky, almost hoarse voice, among her moans, before sinking forcefully one last time onto the prisoner's dick, sitting on his crotch with his member fully rooted inside of her for a moment while Justine took the chance to lash her puckered backdoor with quick tongue flicks before she slowly rose her body.

The excess pre and lube coated the inmate's whole shaft, as a thick trail of nectar formed between the tip of his cock and Caroline's wet folds. As the buns-clad custodian shakily moved out of the way, Justine watched as the inmate got up on the bench, sitting up and casting her a naughty smirk just as she was about to take her other half's place and take her seat. "You guys are funny," he said; "I'm expected to work for my rehab, yet you want to do all the work for me?"

"What are you--"

Before she could react, Justine saw the inmate's hands reaching for her waist. He easily lifted her off her feet as he got up, turning around and placing the ponytailed custodian on her back on the bench. Her eyes went wide for a second as she slowly made sense of what was happening, and things only started to click when she saw the smirk plastered on the prisoner's face.

"You guys want me to work hard," he said, gripping his cock by the root; "and yet you do all the effort on my behalf? Oh, no. Let me show you I'm for real."

Directing the tip of his shaft up to Justine's pussy, the inmate had absolutely zero trouble sliding himself into her, what with how his shaft was soaked with Caroline's lubes. Justine, too, was waiting for her turn to be railed, and her snatch was also drenched with honey. She just didn't expect the inmate to root himself inside of her so deep right off the bat.

"GHK--! FUCK--!" Justine's eyes rolled behind her eyelids as her body trembled. The inmate just snickered at her lustful reaction before gripping the edge of the bench with one hand, the other reaching for one of the guard's perky tits just so he'd have something to frisk while he pistoned his cock in and out of her.

Her pussy felt even tighter than before for some reason, even though he didn't feel like he made any extra effort to glide in and out of it. Her whole body seemed to massage him as he pushed himself into her, and with every thrust, he drew a gruff moan from Justine's lungs. Caroline sat behind her other half watching the inmate pound into her with piqued interest, exposing her dripping cunt to the prisoner while she rubbed her own clitoris. "You sure are doing a great job, inmate..." The buns-clad guard praised him, her fingers slowly slipping into her snatch as she began masturbating herself to the sight of her twin being so passionately railed.

He couldn't bring himself to answer Caroline. As his hips swung back and forth, all he cared about was making sure Justine would enjoy the fucking of her life, driving the whole of his rod into her with each thrust, his crotch violently slapping her legs with each push.

"OH MY GOOOOODS!!!" Justine finally wailed as her shaky hands gripped onto the edges of the bench, her whole body tensing up as climax drew near. She could feel the inmate's weight descending on her as he grazed on her neck, she could sense his hand squeezing her tit even harder, more vigorously, but her mind had long gone blank with how he banged her. With each thrust, he made her whole frame rock backwards, only for him to pull her back towards his crotch and then pound anew; her moans, now loud howls of delight, couldn't be contained by how she gritted her teeth, drool flowing from the side of her lips.

He didn't know if Justine had achieved her climax yet, but could only assume she was going out of her way to milk his cock with every inch of her warm insides as her muscles contracted and squeezed his member inside of her. He could feel that energy that bubbled up inside of him longing to escape, and while his mouth was still buried between the guard's neck and shoulder blade, he announced in a grunt: "I'm gonna cum too..."

Caroline let out a squeal of delight as she approached her other half's face, the two blonde rogues now touching cheeks as the buns-clad guard put her tongue out, signaling to the inmate where he was supposed to deposit his seed. As the hand groping Justine's breast reached for Caroline's head to pet her, he continued to thrust wildly, ferociously into the ponytailed guard, hearing as her loud howls of pleasure grew even more passionate, as if she was enjoying that climax with her entire body. She was ready to receive his milk as well. "YES!" The rowdy custodian celebrated; "F-FEED US-- GIVE IS YOUR--!"

Without warning, the inmate let out a loud roar of desire and removed his cock from inside Justine with a loud, wet pop before straddling the ponytailed custodian's body on the bench and directing his cock towards the two officers. He just had enough time to point his dick in their direction before that lustful energy overflowed out of him in the form of thick sprays of jizz that coated the two beauties' faces as they waited with their mouths open.

Wave after wave, he coated with more and more sperm until his balls had been drained of everything he could give them, to a point his mind went blank for a second and he felt his body collapsing onto the bench right between Justine's legs.

And for a long time, all the three of them could hear was the sound of the showers right by them.

"This... Poses a problem, Justine," Caroline finally broke the silence. The inmate didn't know if they'd been talking before that or if that was how the calmer custodian brought the subject up. "I'm not sure if we should allow him out of the Velvet Room anymore.

"I guess... That's reasonable," Justine growled back at her other half before the two guards turned to the still dazed inmate. "We would like to watch your rehabilitation even closer, inmate. Arrangements here in the Velvet Room may have to be made to accommodate you... Permanently. What say you?"

"I'm... In..." He answered, before even trying to make sense of what Justine had proposed. The two twins skirted at one another, acknowledging to one another that they'd just acquired a pet prisoner of their own... Quite literally.


End file.
